Bleach Kazoku
by Xarmiadez
Summary: Tiempo despues de la derrota de Aizen, dos shinigamis escapan al mundo humano... "¡Vive con nosotros Nee-chan!"... Ichiruki y muchas parejas mas :3
1. Escape

**Hola! Hace tiempo que no publicaba :) espero les guste este fic, aun esta en proceso. Se centra tiempo despues de la derrota de Aizen.**

**Nota: En el fic, Gin esta vivo :3**

**Y bien, Bleach no es mio (por ahora :3) ... **

* * *

><p><strong>Introduccion: "Escape"<strong>

[Vista de la Sociedad de Almas]

Dos personas se encontraban en los terrenos del Sokyoku, una hermosa chica, cabello anaranjado, tez blanquecina y de cuerpo envidiable, y un chico de cabellera plateada, una sonrisa imborrable y ojos estilo zorrunos. Ambos se encontraban discutiendo por lo que estarian por hacer:

Rangiku: (Hablando casi en susurros) Pero Gin... ¿que pasara luego? No podemos irnos asi como asi...

Gin: Dime Rangiku... ¿Me quieres?

Rangiku: Ya sabes que si, pero si lo hacemos nos buscaran hasta la muerte, podrian incluso encarcelarnos por esto.

Gin: Lo se, pero ya tengo todo planeado, ademas... (Por unos segundos deja de sonreir) Este lugar ya no me acepta... Ellos ya no me ven como yo quiero verlos a ellos.

Rangiku: (Su rostro muestra tristeza) Gin... Prometeme algo.

Gin: Lo que tu digas.

Rangiku: Que nunca mas me dejaras sola.

Gin: (Toma una de sus manos y la acerca a su pecho) Prometo nunca dejarte sola (Vuelve a sonreir como suele hacerlo) Estaremos juntos hasta el final.

Rangiku: (Sonrie)...

Una luz se logra ver desde los alrededores del Sokyoku, Rangiku y Gin habian escapado...

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Mente Shinigami

**"Mente Shinigami"**

* * *

><p>Quien dijo que Karakura era una ciudad como todas?<br>Talvez Rangiku y Gin eran los mas desafortunados en ese momento, pero quien no se siente perdido en una ciudad que en su mayoria no conoce a los shinigamis y que en ese momento es de noche?  
>Ambos shinigamis se encontraban vagando por las calles de la ciudad, por un barrio de poca confianza, a cada segundo veian personas por aqui y por alla, que suerte que eran shinigamis, no querian imaginar la suerte que correrian.<br>Caminaron hasta llegar a un parque en el cual se sentaron a descansar:

Gin: Sabes Rangiku?  
>Rangiku: No, dime.<br>Gin: Llegar era facil... pero ahora no tengo ni la mas minima idea de lo que haremos.  
>Rangiku: Debi imaginarlo... (Da un suspiro) Y si vamos con Urahara?<br>Gin: Eso es! Le pedimos un Gigai para los dos y luego vemos que hacer.  
>Rangiku: No es mala idea...<p>

Asi ambos partieron rumbo a la tienda del excapitan.  
>No tardaron mucho en llegar, usando shunpo llegaron hasta la puerta de la tienda, pero como era de noche esta estaba cerrada. Se miraron entre si y sin importarles nada abrieron la puerta de esta y entraron rapidamente.<br>Urahara era el tipo mas feliz de la tierra, tenia frente a miles de personas frente a su tienda clamando por sus productos. Dinero por aqui dinero por aca, los productos volaban por sobre los compradores a velocidades inigualables, por ahi creyo ver a Ichigo, pero seguro era su imaginacion. De pronto sintio que algo golpeaba su cabeza constantemente, miro hacia arriba pero no veia nada, luego unos murmullos y despues:

Rangiku: Despierta!  
>Urahara: AAH!... (Observa por unos minutos a la pareja) Era un... sue o?<br>Gin: Desgraciadamente si.  
>Urahara: Oww... u.u Rangiku: Queremos pedirte un favor.<br>Urahara; A las 3 de la ma ana?  
>Rangiku y Gin: (Al unisono) SI Urahara: (Bosteza) Y que seria?<br>Gin: Queremos unos Gigais para los dos.  
>Rangiku: Escapamos de la Sociedad de Almas y nos quedaremos a vivir en el mundo humano.<br>A lo lejos se escucha un "Que" grupal. Eran Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu y Tessai:  
>Yoruichi: Como que escaparon?<br>Jinta: Genial, problemas.  
>Rangiku: Es lo que queremos.<br>Gin: Nos daran el gigai o no?  
>Yoruichi: Vaya problema en que se metieron.<br>Jinta: Jefe, dales el gigai para que me dejen dormir.  
>Urahara: (Bosteza... denuevo) Esta bien... (Se levanta y sale del cuarto)<br>No pasaron mas de dos horas cuando ven que Urahara regresa con los dos gigais:  
>Urahara: Solo tuve que hacer uno, ya que el de Matsumoto-san estaba guardado... (Se los entrega y ambos entran a sus gigais) Que haran ahora?<br>Gin: Comprar una casa... y decorarla...  
>Rangiku: Y comprar un perrito... ropa para mi y Gin...<br>Urahara: Chicos...  
>Gin: Colocar una piscina...<br>Rangiku: Y una de esas cosas con ruedas que se mueven...  
>Urahara: Se llaman autos, y no pueden comprar nada sin dinero, a menos que trabajen.<br>Gin: Podemos trabajar... Rangiku tambien.  
>Urahara: (Imaginando los tipos de trabajo que harian esos dos) Si, claro...<br>GIn: Bueno, vamos Rangiku.  
>Rangiku: Sip.<br>Sin mas, asi como vinieron y asi se fueron, dejando a un Urahara mas que sorprendido:  
>Urahara: Eso... suerte...<p>

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
